


Gimme More 合

by Cyanray



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray
Relationships: 翰栎 - Relationship





	Gimme More 合

Gimme More 合

合.

“那个谁，管栎呢？”

不怎么想搭理对方的黄嘉新选择了背过身脱鞋。

“问你话呢”  
“啊？”  
趿着拖鞋经过了李汶翰，转身就想拿着刚买的小吃找人分享，最大限度的无视着李•存在就是招人嫌•汶瀚。

“他跟陈帅宏在超市安家了”  
“逛这么久？”  
“你自己不去就别问我”  
“你们不一起去的吗？”  
“看不出来他俩不待见我啊！”  
……  
李汶翰瞬间沉默了，嘴唇打架了半天什么也没说出口，一双眼七分尴尬两分犹豫一分同情的看着黄嘉新。

“咳……打游戏吗？”

黄嘉新横了眼对方，没出息的三秒不到就点了点头。冲着李汶翰举了举手里的卤牛肉。

“边打边吃？”  
“来吧”

称霸90年代的单机游戏两人玩的不亦乐乎，李汶翰见对方进了状态，拿了片牛肉叼嘴里，十分自然的就开了口。

“听说你跟何薇是同学？”  
“听什么说啊，不就我自个儿说的吗”

“你俩关系好吗？”  
“还行吧，肋骨上插刀那程度”  
“没在一起吗？我看你俩挺般配的”

李汶翰余光里见对方停了手上的动作，抿了抿唇，开始斟酌起用词来。

“随便问问”

“你对我们俩哪个有意思？”

手柄差点没给按秃了，李汶翰拍了拍黄嘉新的肩，语气诚恳的叮嘱了对方别担心别多想别瞎猜，简称三个别字警告。

“我就是好奇她为啥退出”  
“耍赖呗”  
“你知道为啥我俩来参加节目吗？”

李汶翰应声摇了摇头，看来不用他问，答案也能托对方嘴碎的褔，自己溜出来。

“我们跟人打赌输了，谁输谁参加”  
“不知道你们是不是，我们自己报名的还签了合同，退出还得付违约金……”  
“那她挺有钱啊”  
“那可不……也不多陪陪我，溜得贼快”  
“还给你留了二十几分，不错了”  
李汶翰心下提炼了黄嘉新话里的知识点，意识到天时地利人和都差不多了，手上操作又紧凑起来，争取把双方主要注意力都给转移到屏幕上，让他亲切得仿佛菜市场唠嗑。

“你说她和管栎看着咋样？”  
“哈？”  
“管栎不是跟人告白了吗”  
“他不是没戏嘛”  
“怎么说？”

黄嘉新光着脚踢了踢李汶翰小腿，实在没想明白一大帅哥怎么能这么八卦。

“何薇不喜欢比自己矮的”

……

“哦”  
“那挺遗憾，管栎人还不错”

李汶翰极力皱紧了眉头，却还是忍不住翘起嘴角，整张脸处于难言的矛盾中，可所有情绪里就是没有言语中该有的惋惜。

然而非正常渠道收获的快乐确实不会持续太久。相似的凌晨李汶翰一个人搁厕所里刷短视频时，深深体会到了什么叫乐极生悲。

门大敞着，暖色的灯光昏黄，隔着走廊断断续续还能听到黄嘉新的鼾声。  
这个时候就该来口烟，来杯酒，一支打发时间一杯解忧消愁。而不是看着自己在特效相机里的丑脸大头挤眉弄眼。

玄关处的响声结束了李汶翰一晚的烦躁难安，他下意识猛地一起身，回过神来又堪堪坐下，继续坐在马桶盖上刷视频，却刻意调低了音量，竖起了耳朵。

“别闹……别别别”  
“没力了……嘘……声点”  
“咚——”  
“靠！”

只言片语也拼凑不出来什么完整的句子，随着物体倒地的一声响，紧跟着的就是由远及近的脚步声。  
李汶翰朝门口一望，恰巧和冲门里转头探视的管栎撞上了视线，管栎眼睛一亮，还没等李汶翰反应，就拉着对方胳膊到了客厅。

“我以为你俩偷牛去了”

李汶翰踢了踢倒在地上醉得不省人事的陈帅宏，管栎看不清他的表情，但总觉得他言语间阴阳怪气的，一如既往的不太好相处。

得亏醉的是陈帅宏，要是管栎被这样拎回来，指不定这节目还能不加钱升级成打拳综艺。

李汶翰没听见管栎回应，摸着黑拉了拉对方的手，确认他没有反科学的凭空消失之后，寻着月光皎洁，把他拉到了阳台。

亮堂堂的月华，冷色调下两人的脸仿佛也带着霜气，他看他唇抿得像一把利刃，他见他双眼漆黑如墨，像只会吞噬的黑洞。

等不来肢体上的冲突，随之而来的是骤雨般细密的亲吻。嘴唇的接触填不满心中嘶吼的暴欲，默契的张嘴，缠绕，索取彼此。扫过对方口腔里的每一个角落，留下自己专属的气息，突升的快感如潮水袭来，吻到快要窒息时，管栎一转头，连忙大口呼吸起来。  
憋出的泪水润得双眼湿漉漉的，波光潋滟，脸颊也红透了。  
抬头看了眼李汶翰，对方又低头含住了他的双唇纠缠。

管栎懈了力，不自觉的后仰着脖子，李汶翰意识到对方动作，借势啃咬起管栎白皙纤细的颈项来。  
不同于之前毫无章法的乱啃，这一次的李汶翰明显就有了目标的朝着一处反复啃吻，还轻轻咬住了那处，含在嘴里用力吮吸。  
双手滑进了管栎的衣服里，来回抚摸着对方光滑细致的腰腹。

“好……痛呃呃”

“这里是谁亲的？”

感受到脖子一处的皮肤被拉紧了的疼，管栎头皮一麻，思绪跟着李汶翰嘴里的话回到了相同地点不同对象的夜晚。

“你怎么还没睡”

闻言身上的人动作一滞，两人僵持不下，空气都凝结起来。  
李汶翰把额头抵在了管栎肩上，双手环住了对方的腰，抱得紧紧的。  
紧密的拥抱带了感情的温度，管栎心头一暖，心照不宣的回应了对方。

“你没跟男人谈过恋爱吧”  
“要跟我试试吗？”

海妖不同于歌唱时蛊惑人心的嗓子，压低声线后扑面而来的荷尔蒙气息，撩拨得管栎一颗心没了理智的狂跳。

李汶翰久久没有得到回应，直起身子看着管栎，眼神温柔似水，静静流淌着没有一丝怨怼。

“你没有睡觉是在等我吗”

眼神一暗，李汶翰错开了视线，意识到管栎有意扯开了话题，心上像是蒙了一层灰。

“对，他很不靠谱”

伸手指了指客厅方向睡在地上的陈帅宏，李汶翰苦笑着重新看向管栎。

“现在看来果然如此”

管栎没敢对上李汶翰的视线，眼前人本来就长了双多情的眼睛，如果他想，做一个21世纪的卡萨诺瓦也没什么问题。

而这个当代卡萨诺瓦却要和他一同上岸，天方夜谭般的发展实在让他不敢认真

闭着眼咬上了对方喉结，有意将还未燃尽的火苗重新复燃。  
管栎看不见的是，李汶翰回吻时眼里的无奈。

两人互相探索着，撩拨得情绪越发高涨，管栎衣衫凌乱，胸口露出了大片肌肤。李汶翰眸底深沉，一手压上了对方胸口揉捏着，指尖围着中心绕圈，挑逗的意味十足。  
管栎如他所说没有哪处不敏感的，被对方手指轻轻柔柔似有似无的在乳尖上扣弄拉扯，奇怪的感觉顺着接触过的皮肤直达心底。  
等到胸口处有温热的濡湿感，乳尖被对方含在嘴里反复舔舐轻咬时，管栎咬紧了下唇，彻底失了理智，随之而来的是高涨的情欲，催促着他渴望更多。  
本能的顺着李汶翰小腹往下，握住了对方的分身上下套弄。

李汶翰没有料到管栎这一出，全身最敏感的地方被人握在了手里，感受着不同于自己的温度，头皮一麻，握住对方硬物同样套弄起来。

两人靠在彼此肩上，喘着气沉醉于相同的快感中，随着动作失去控制愈发急促起来，两人手上一紧，同时达到了高潮。

李汶翰身下还硬着，拿湿润的顶端蹭了蹭管栎的手心，示意对方背过身。  
虽然有了经验，管栎还是从脸红到了耳根，顺从的配合着李汶翰转身趴在了墙上。无意识的踮了踮脚，把臀送得更高。

隔着裤子揉捏了几下对方饱满紧实的臀肉，李汶翰三下五除二扒下了管栎只开了拉链的单裤。  
看着对方不着寸缕的双臀，李汶翰挺着下身朝上面硬怼，柔软的臀肉被蛮力挤压得变了形，手上也没闲下来沿着管栎的腰腹一路抚摸到了对方的下颚。

手指顶开双唇，伸进了对方嘴里。李汶翰两指夹起了管栎的舌头把玩，感受着对方口腔里分泌得越来越多的涎水，松开了指上的力道，往更深处探了去。

“舔湿他”

李汶翰的手指模拟着性交动作，在他的双唇间缓急有序的来回抽送，嘴唇被摩擦得滚烫，对方的行为和言语却像是催情药，迷得管栎只晓得拿舌尖舔舐着对方的手指，在短暂的离开时紧紧缠绕上去，像是李汶翰进入自己时紧紧吸附着对方分身的内壁。

湿润的指尖抵在了穴口，李汶翰缓慢而有力的将手指插入了管栎体内。不同于第一次的生涩，这次的进入除了短暂的不适应，管栎没有感受到臆想中的疼痛。  
手指轻车熟路的直捣穴心，敏感点被突袭的快感如潮水涌来，酥麻感让管栎情不自禁的呻吟出声，绷直了线条优美的脖颈，  
见对方身子动情地颤抖着，纤细的腰肢随着自己增加的手指难耐地扭动，李汶翰拍了拍管栎的臀尖，示意对方放松。

满眼皆是情欲的退出了湿漉漉的手指，李汶翰扶着硬挺着的昂扬，把柱身贴在对方臀缝上坏心眼的来回研磨，等着管栎带了些怨气的催促，李汶翰才偷笑着将性器缓缓挤进对方的身体里。

待到内壁完全适应了异物的进入，李汶翰才挺身，缓缓抽插起来。  
每一下都插得极深，目标明确的朝着管栎内壁的凸起大力冲撞，管栎被剧烈的快感刺激得软了身子，任由李汶翰操干，只剩嘴里破碎的呻吟回应对方。

不知道对方埋在自己体内来回进入了多少次，感受到李汶翰加快了动作，随着一声低吼卖力往深处一顶，紧接着感受到的就是甬道被填满时奇妙的飨足。

白色的液体顺着穴口流了些出来，经过两人交接处，场面带着情色的艳丽。

李汶翰退出了管栎的身体，将对方翻转过来，正面对着自己。管栎喘着气靠着墙借力支撑，脸色潮红，浑身都散发着热气。

以为一切结束时，又被李汶翰抱起来，把腿架到了肩上，管栎整个人都被钉在墙上，全然没了力气，任由对方又开始了第二次抽插。

月华皎洁，沉醉于情热中时眼前一切都变得混浊，连黑夜也染了颜色。眼看着李汶翰即将达到第三次高潮，管栎内壁早已被磨得生疼，有意收紧了穴口，盼着对方能快些射出来。

高潮之后，管栎顺着墙滑坐到了地上，屁股一疼，又勉强蹲在那儿，抬头看着同样气喘吁吁的李汶翰，弯了眼睛，冲着对方笑了。

李汶翰收起了眼底的复杂，静静地看着管栎，唇边挂上浅淡的笑意回应对方。

后半夜，再无对话

当陈帅宏浑身酸痛，发现自己是从客厅的地板上睡醒时，随着一声惊呼，所有人顺利开工。  
扯着管栎抱怨对方冷酷无情，跟他一块儿喝酒享乐，却消极善后。陈帅宏揉了揉快要爆炸的太阳穴，一脸疲惫。

管栎状态也不怎么样，身体下意识的接近李汶翰，靠着对方和陈帅宏的绝对磁场，偷得了一时清净。

等所有人坐在沙发上无所事事开始询问摄制组安排时，导演如出一辙的搬了板子，笑得一脸诡谲。

“别卖关子了，我们不都清楚了吗”

黄嘉新指着形同虚设的那块布，四下环绕了一圈寻求认同。

“那可说不准”

语调暧昧的扬了手中攥紧的幕布一角，导演抱着双臂等着众人反应。

「姚敏 170 管栎 160 李汶翰 140 黄嘉新 139 陈帅宏 101」

“李汶翰140……等等，他做什么了140？”  
“贴纸比赛第二哦”  
“那也130，多出来的10分哪来的？”

陈帅宏对于自己丝毫没有起伏的成绩不带任何关心，狐疑地打量着平静面容下满肚子花花肠子的李汶翰，用了一天时间就从倒数第一直奔前三甲，怎么看也是偷拿了男主剧本。

“靠，管栎你怎么也多了10分啊”

黄嘉新纳闷的来回看着立牌和管栎，清晨的脑子还没有得到完全激活。

“你俩互相上下文结合一下就明白了”  
姚敏没什么意料之外的情绪，反倒是日益清晰见识到某两位的真实智商，让她有种观人类未解之谜的新鲜感。

管栎接收到对面两人齐刷刷看过来的视线，尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。  
李汶翰不偏不倚的冲着两人回看过去，搂着管栎的肩膀挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你们又做了？”  
“做了三次”  
……  
“李汶翰你不是人”  
“靠，我不服——”

陈帅宏凑到黄嘉新、姚敏面前，一手拉起一个，视死如归地看了眼黄嘉新，语气沉重的开了口。

“我们3p吧！”

没人搭理只活在宣传语中的脑性撩神陈帅宏。

End.


End file.
